Time to Waste
by lulu9994
Summary: Pre Woodbury- Rise of the Governor The world as they knew it was over. Nothing would be the same anymore. Phillip Blake was changing and not into anything good. Channon Parsons was the girl that he did wrong a long time ago. She's just as sadistic as him and the only one that will seem to understand the new meaning of the word crazy.
1. Chapter 1

Channon Parson stood looking out the window of Waynesboro General Hospital with a less then amused expression. Rumors of a new and strange virus had been circulating through the hospital all day. No one in town had come to the hospital with anything out of the ordinary yet. Channon however, had a feeling that would change soon. Being one of the few doctors on call that night she had a strange feeling she would probably be pulling a double shift. Even though she wasn't a full doctor yet Channon was treated like one. Not too many people in Waynesboro wanted the job.

"Channon?"

She turned to see her brother Nick's best friend Phillip Blake looking at her with nervous eyes. Something about him seemed odd tonight. Channon had basically known him all of her life. He was the first person she had ever truly loved regardless of the fact he left her for his now dead wife.

"Phillip what's wrong? Is Penny ok?"

Phillip nodded stepping forward grabbing one of her hands and pulling her behind him. Channon stopped walking yanking her hand back. Something was obviously up!

"Whoa wait a second! Phillip what is going on?"

He looked around the fairly empty hospital before looking back at Channon's confused face. Surely she had heard of this crazy outbreak. How could she not have? All the doctors in the area seemed to be in a panic over it.

"We're gettin outta here. Nick, Bobby, Brian, and Penny are in the car. We gotta get outta here before it's too late."

Channon didn't seem to grasp the urgency in his voice. Instead she raised an eyebrow crossing her arms over her chest.

"Phillip are you going mad? I'm working here. I can't just leave. What is all this about?"

Phillip pointed at the TV across from the nurses' station that was showing images of the people infected with the virus. He couldn't think of a way to be nice to her about this. He didn't give a rat's ass if Channon was the only doctor in the joint there was no way in hell he was leaving her here. Nick would have a cow. Phillip sighed getting angry. Ever since Sarah had died he began having those strange feelings for Channon resurface. Now here she was basically saying he was nuts.

"Channon all this shit that's going on in the other cities. It's happening here now. I'm not leavin you here and letting you die. Now come on or I'll go get Nick."

With a final glare Channon quickly followed Phillip out of the hospital. She wasn't quite for sure what she was supposed to say to him now. It was clearly evident that he was losing his temper. Even though the two of them had plenty of award winning arguments she really didn't feel like getting into one tonight. Channon's temper was about as bad as his. Normally she would have been dismissing him and going on about her business but something in his eyes made her go along with whatever he had up his sleeve.

Once outside Channon noticed a woman she had examined not 2 hours earlier lying in the middle of the road.

"What the hell? Phillip wait a sec."

He turned but yelled for Channon to come back as she approached the stagnate body lying in the middle of the road. She brushed him off and continued to approach the woman that looked like she had been hit by a car. Channon slowly kneeled down touching the woman's neck for any sign of a pulse. All of a sudden the woman rolled over grasping a hold of Channon's hand attempting to bite her. Channon screamed trying to yank loose but Ms. Harmon's grip was too tight. The sound of a gunshot pierced the air and Ms. Harmon fell still when the bullet went into her head.

Channon jumped up as Phillip pulled her body against his. She looked down at the dead woman with wide horrified eyes.

"What the fuck was that?!"

Phillip frowned,

"What I told you about. It's here Channon and we gotta get out or we're all gonna die."

Phillip didn't say another word as he examined her wrist for any sign of a bite or scratch. Channon's green eyes looked at the now dead woman with a horrified expression.

"That's the scariest fuckin thing I have ever seen in my life! What are they Phillip?"

His blue eyes rolled up to hers with a careful expression,

"Their zombies Channon…just like in Night of the Living Dead."

Channon stood deathly still before looking at Phillip with a slight grin,

"So I guess it's not Michael Jackson appreciation day?"

That made Phillip smile. He rolled his eyes before pulling her with him. They walked in silence until they reached Nick's truck. He looked back at Channon with a nervous gaze.

"It's far from it. Now get in."

When Channon got into the truck she was automatically in her brother's arms. Nick's face was etched with worry as he checked his little sister for damage.

"What took so long? We were getting worried."

He asked Phillip who climbed into the driver seat and gave Channon an icy glare. Nick looked between the two wondering what in the world happened. He was used to Phillip and Channon having a love hate relationship. It was common knowledge to everyone in the vehicle, minus Penny of course, that Phillip and Channon had a thing a long time ago. The fact they still had feelings for each other but were too stubborn or afraid to admit it was also common knowledge.

Channon smiled at her brother,

"Just enjoying this mess Nicky."

No one said much for the next few hours. What was there really to say besides,

"_Hey look our town has gone to shit and the worlds probably over." _

After making a few random stops to looks for weapons or supplies that would last for a while Channon sat quietly beside Phillip looking out into the darkness.

"So where are we headed?"

She asked calmly. Phillip's eyes didn't waiver from the empty road ahead. He rolled his eyes at the question. As he was about to say something smart he glanced at Channon carefully. In the light of the full moon she looked beautiful. Whatever notion Phillip had to keep himself from falling for her was quickly going out the window.

"Wherever is safe. I don't really know where that is but I gotta keep Penny safe."

Channon nodded looking back at the little girl sleeping in her uncle's arms and smiled. The kid was all Phillip really had of Sarah now. As much as it hurt Channon when Phillip married another woman she couldn't hate Penny. The little girl was too sweet and too cute. At the moment Channon felt nothing but pity for the little girl. She had gone through more in the past 20 months then any child should ever have to go through.

Her attention went to Brian who was starring gloomily out the window. She wasn't for sure how he fit into this picture. Phillip and Brian Blake basically hated each other. As it was common knowledge of her and Phillip's feelings for each other it was also common knowledge that the two brothers' despised each other. Truthfully it was mostly Phillip hating his older brother. Brian didn't really hate anyone. Channon leaned closer to Phillip so only he could hear her.

"So what's with Brian?"

Phillip rolled his eyes angrily,

"I had to bring him along. It was for Penny only."

Channon nodded,

"I figured. Well I find you more charming anyway."

She liked the way Phillip smiled at that comment. He had one hell of a good looking smile. Phillip Blake was the only man that could make Channon's knees go completely weak. He eased his hand on top of Channon's keeping her close to him. For the moment, Phillip didn't care that Nick was in the back seat giving them a go to hell look that could kill someone.

"Well that makes my day a little bit more sparkly."

The following 2 days were long for everyone. Endless hours of watching bitters stagger around like drunken morons and trying to find a hideout to lay low at for a while to figure out a game plan. The goal was getting to Atlanta where there was supposed to be a safe zone. Getting there was the only problem. The interstates were jam packed as far as the eye could see which led to having to take back roads.

After about two hours of driving Bobby Marsh sat straight up pointing to what looked like a gated community.

"Hey Phillip how about we stop there? All those rich fuckers have to have shit loads of weapons and other crap layin around."

Phillip gave Bobby a dark glare.

"Language."

He said icily motioning to Penny who was looking at the seat in front of her with a distant gaze on her little face. Channon looked carefully at the child. She was worried the kid was going into some kind of shock. With a sigh she looked at Phillip,

"Phillip we really should try it. Penny's not lookin so hot."

His glare seemed to soften a little bit glancing at his daughter. She didn't look too good at all. These past few days had seriously drained her of any hope she had at being safe. He looked at Channon with a short nod before pulling into what was called, "Woodshire Estates."

All of the homes seemed to have that feel good rich Georgia vibe to them. Woodshire Estates was a golfing community that catered to the mostly extreme rich. No one in the vehicle had ever stepped foot in a home like this. The side of town they were from never even dreamed of living here. They knew damn well that it would never happen.

Phillip glanced at Channon carefully. It could have happened to her. Being a doctor meant she would be coming into money eventually. She may be the one story book care of someone from their community striking gold. If that had happened she would have probably forgotten who he was and married some rich asshole who would treat her like scum. Phillip shook those thoughts from his mind as he glared out the window. Something in him was slowly dying changing into someone he himself didn't know. Now there was this voice that seemed to constantly be speaking in his mind that wouldn't leave. It always seemed to make sense though.

"_Yes she would get rich and not give a rats ass about you anymore. She would be some rich bitch in some huge house with kids that weren't yours."_

Phillip tightened his hold on the steering wheel as Nick pointed to the biggest house on the block.

"That one looks good. It has a fenced in yard. If we can just keep away from those _things_ we will be good for a bit."

Channon stepped out of the truck nervously as Penny grabbed her hand. The neighborhood was eerily quite. There was no noise whatsoever…no animals...nothing. Brian walked over beside her picking Penny up while everyone else scoped out the area. He glanced at Channon whose eyes looked at the well-manicured lawns with a disgusted expression.

"Well now we know how it feels to be loaded."

He said quietly. Channon rolled her eyes,

"I don't think we know the half of it."

She stepped away from Brian. He had never been one of her favorite people. To her, Brian was a bit of a wimp always clinging to Phillip for protection. Phillip meanwhile, walked slowly to the door.

"Well let's get inside before we get killed standing here ogling the place."

As Channon stepped into the house Phillip held an arm out keeping her from getting in front of him. He pulled the knife he had holstered to his hip out looking back at her,

"There's bitters in here. You brave enough to do this?"

Channon smirked,

"Really Phillip?"

He looked annoyed at the sarcastic undertone to her voice as he took her knife out. Brian stepped in coughing quietly. He had been battling a cold for the last few days and Channon had the feeling it would be turning into pneumonia soon. Her heart stopped as she heard the moaning coming closer. Phillip glanced at his brother.

"Take Penny and get in that fucking closet. Shit cough your fucking head off Brian but if you give that cold to Penny I'm killin ya."

Brian quickly did as he was told locking himself and Penny into a small hallway closet. Phillip looked back at Nick, Channon, and Bobby who stood ready to tackle whatever got in his way. In all honesty he would rather Channon be in that closet too but he knew damn well she wouldn't go. The girl was too stubborn for her own good. At time he loved it but right now it bugged the hell out of him.

Walking through the house as quietly as possible Channon looked around the living room with careful eyes. The room was well decorated with over stuffed couches and lots of home interior goodies that would make any southern bell of a wife proud. A low growl got her attention as a cold scaly hand wrapped around her arm. Channon spun sinking her knife into the skull of what looked like the lady of the house. The bitter fell to the ground with a thud as dark red blood oozed out of the gaping wound in her forehead. Phillip and Nick were looking at Channon nervously. She waived her hand signaling she was ok as a few more walkers came into the room.

The next few minutes were spent killing what was once the family that occupied the home. Channon stood next to Nick looking down at the dead bodies with careful eyes. Phillip had went to get Brian to help with getting the dead out of the house. Channon wasn't for sure how to react to all that just happened. Normally she was the one putting people back together now she was the one bringing them down. She felt her brother's hand wrap around hers as she looked up at Nick.

"You ok sissy?"

She nodded as Brian walked in looking sickly at the sight before him. He stood motionless before falling to his knees throwing up all the over tile entry way. Channon glanced at Phillip who looked annoyed now. She knew without a doubt he was regretting ever bringing Brian along. Bobby and Nick were snickering at Brian from behind her. The two of them didn't have much patience for Brian either. Phillip looked at his brother with anger in his eyes,

"Just stay here then. Bobby, Nick, and I can get it."

As they moved the bodies out of the room Channon looked at the photos on the wall. Brain had sauntered over to her.

"There all aren't here."

She looked at him with a frown,

"What the hell are you talkin about?"

Brian pointed to the family portraits on the wall.

"that little blond boy. He's not in there. Yall killed the mom, dad, and two sisters but there's not little blond boy."

Channon frowned taking in what he was saying as Phillip walked back into the room with Penny in his arms. She looked at Brian nervously. Surely he wouldn't be fool enough to start going off on the fact that there was some missing kid. Hell Bobby and Nick were searching the house for any other "_guests" _as they spoke. If the kid was here they would find him.

"Just drop it Brian."

She said quietly as Penny walked around the room. Her big blue eyes looked shocked at the size of the house. Channon smiled kneeling down beside the little girl,

"Say Penny I think there is a playground in the back yard. Would you like to check it out tomorrow?"

Penny nodded sadly. Channon gently touched her shoulder as she walked past Phillip who was looking out into the now silent street.

"Where you goin?"

He asked as he grabbed her hand. Channon motioned to her blood stained scrubs.

"I'm going to find me some clean clothes. One of those girls had to be around my size. If I'm not back in an hour send a search party."

Phillip reluctantly let go of her hand. Channon looked back at him with that sultry gaze that years before would lead to them being in bed in seconds. Fighting the urge to go after her he focused his attention on Nick who was yelling at him about the power still being on and food in the refrigerator.

Meanwhile, upstairs Channon walked into what was once a teenage girl's bedroom. The room was something out of any teenager's fantasy. A large four poster bed sat beside a large bay window overlooking the spacious back yard. The carpet felt new underneath Channon's now bare feet. As she looked around the room a feeling of loneliness and sympathy came over her. The poor girl that once occupied this same room was now dead…actually dead. What a sad thought being dead at only 17.

Channon undressed out of her blood stained scrubs as she pulled a pair of Levis and a light black sweater from the closet. This girl had more clothes then some department stores. Channon lay the clothes on the bed before sitting down in only her bra and panties looking at her feet. This was the first time she had been truly alone since all this mess started. She hadn't had time to mourn for all that was gone now. In the past few days she had lost everything that meant something…her parents, her job, and her home. For reasons unknown she couldn't cry though. Channon never was much of a crier. She was tougher than most men she knew. Nick always said she was 5 feet of concrete that couldn't be knocked down. The only time in recent memory that she cried was when Phillip broke things off with her and married Sarah. She wouldn't admit it to anyone though. Nick had been worried she was going to have a breakdown but she played her role of "_not giving a fuck what Phillip did_" so well she tricked her brother.

She wasn't sure how long she sat on the bed processing everything but a knock on the door broke her from her thoughts as Phillip stepped in. He looked at the nearly nude state with wide eyes before looking down.

"You ok?"

Channon laughed rolling her eyes,

"You can look Phillip. It's not like you haven't seen me before."

He looked up as she pulled the shirt over her head. Seeing her like this was driving him nuts. She was the girl he wanted and here she was half naked in front of him. Part of him was daring him to go get her while the other half just said keep your distance.

"Nick's worried about you."

He finally said trying to think of anything to say. Channon buttoned the skinny jeans with a snort,

"Nicky needs to chill. You worried about me?"

Phillip frowned.

"Not really. You can usually hold your own."

Channon didn't look too flattered by his response. She pressed her full lips together before starting to storm past Phillip. He quickly reached out grabbing her arm,

"Wait a second what the hell are you pissed about?"

Channon looked at him angrily,

"You just don't get it! I've spent the past 7 years trying to forget your ass and nothing I do helps. You play fucking head games better then Jeffery Daumer or some other psycho path. God damn it Phillip I'm fucking sick and tired of this!"

Phillips eyes lookd angry as he glared at her.

"you better watch it girl."

Channon started laughing like a hyena as she crossed her arms over her chest,

"Or what?"

He looked at little taken back by her response for a moment. Had she really just said all of that? If she was any other girl Phillip would have back handed her. But this was Channon…his Channon. The girl that was just as sadistic as him. Deep down he knew she still had feelings for him but she never would admit it. Now that she had was he ready for that? Before he knew what was really going on Phillip slammed her against the wall kissing her harshly. He figured she would kick him in the balls for that but her hands were wrapped in his hair deepening the kiss. Her body seemed to melt against his as her other hand eased down rubbing his now throbbing erection.

Right as he reached down to yank the off the shoulder sweater off of her there was knock at the door. Phillip growled angrily as he pulled away from Channon before Nick walked in the room. He looked a little shocked at the sight in front of him. Channon stood looking at him with a "Get the fuck out Nick!" look on her face. Her lips were bright red and swollen not to mention her new clothes were a disheveled mess. Phillip stood a few feet away with an annoyed expression on his face,

"What Nick?"

He asked angrily. Nick tried to remember what he had come up here for in the first place. Both Phillip and Channon had been gone a really long time and everyone was beginning to wonder what was up. Nick had an idea but he wasn't fully ready to accept that yet. The thought of Channon and Phillip back together kind of worried him. Not so much for Phillip but for his sister. He knew she had a hard time when they split the last time and he didn't want to see her hurt again.

"Bobby almost has dinner done."

Channon walked out of the room without another word to Phillip or her brother. She smiled once she was out of their sight. What happened in that room was a shock! She had never anticipated Phillip doing that but she liked it. If he wanted to play hardball she was more than willing to step up the pace.

Nick walked past her without another glance leaving her and Phillip alone in the hallway. He had her back against the wall before she could move kissing her like there was going to be no tomorrow. After a moment Channon pushed him away before turning around pressing her bottom against his now obvious hard on. He groaned feeling her against him. This girl was going to be the death of him some way or another.

"This is how you want it big boy? Well there's only one thing I can say about that…it's on."

Channon said in a teasing voice before pulling away and walking down the stairs without another word.


	2. Chapter 2

(Leyshla Gisel: I'm super glad you like it! I agree I love his sadistic ways too)

Channon walked into the large kitchen with a satisfied smile on her pretty face. Brian and Bobby both looked up when she walked in and sat down by Penny. She wasn't about to say what just happened between Phillip and herself. That would be suicide.

"What are you looking so smug about?"

Bobby asked with a grin. Channon looked up with a smirk before shaking her head.

"Nothin."

Brian rolled his eyes right away noticing how wrinkled her clothes were and how swollen her lips had become. He glanced at Bobby who was shaking his head mumbling under his breath.

"The two better watch it. All we need is Channon to get knocked up."

Brain didn't say a word about this. He had seen enough drama between Phillip and Channon to do him a life time. Sure they were a cute couple and deep down they cared about each other but that didn't mean they would be good together now.

Throughout dinner Phillip and Channon continued to give each other sideways glances. Neither really seemed to notice that everyone else in the room, except maybe Penny, knew exactly what was going on. Channon didn't mind that his eyes were on her. This was what she wanted. Ever since Phillip left her for Sarah she longed for him to come back to her. She wouldn't openly admit it to Phillip though. Channon rolled her eyes at the thought of telling him she was weak. There would be no way in hell that would happen!

Channon glanced at Penny who hadn't even attempted to eat anything yet. The little girl just sat looking at her plate not daring to move. Channon was worried to death about the kid. She seemed to be slipping further and further into herself. After Sarah died, when Channon wasn't working, she would keep Penny while Phillip worked two jobs. She would take Penny shopping and other things to keep the child's mind off of her now dead mother. This was the time Channon really became attached to the little girl. Seeing Penny so quiet and withdrawn made Channon long for the lively giggly Penny she loved so much. Channon glanced at Phillip who was looking at his little girl with sad eyes.

"Pumpkin you really need to eat."

He said gently glancing up at Channon whose face looked as equally as worried. Penny shook her little head sadly.

"Not hungry."

Phillip sighed looking away from his daughter. She had to perk up soon or she would die too. He couldn't handle losing her. This little girl and now Channon was the only thing keeping him from going over the edge. He glanced at Bobby who was looking around the kitchen with a happy grin on his face.

"These fuckers had it made. They have a wine cellar crammed with alcohol that even I don't know what it is or where it's from. It's like Christmas."

Phillip rolled his eyes at his friend. Bobby could easily out eat anyone in the room any day. He was the only one that didn't seem to be horribly upset by all the shit that had went down in the past couple of days. Nick was falling further and further into his psycho religious mode. Brian just didn't talk unless he had to. Phillip had the strange suspicion that his brother knew not to press his luck with him at the moment. He was also doing pretty well at keeping Penny occupied and safe while Phillip did his part keeping everything together. Phillip glanced at Channon who was looking at the gaudy lace tablecloth with eyes full of disgust.

"Rich mother fuckers."

She mumbled angrily. He didn't quite know what was eating her at the moment and he didn't really want to find out. It was probably the same thing that was eating him. The people that lived here before they showed up had it way to easy. They didn't have to work two jobs or spend hours and hours taking care of sick people to be loaded. Hell they probably had a lot handed to them by their parents.

Phillip frowned looking down at his lap that familiar since of animosity was returning to him. Looking at Channon now he realized how much he loved her, craved her, and had to have her. If she had stayed with him she would never have a place like this. She would always be poor the rest of her life. Hell she probably would have dropped out of college. That was the last thing he wanted. She had spent enough time with her nose in books and countless hours of classes to drop out. Phillip justified her becoming a doctor was the reason he left her. She didn't need him holding her back.

"Well I'm going to bed. Someone wake me up when it's my turn to keep watch."

Channon said as she stood up. Nick frowned at his sister. He wasn't for sure what was going on in her or Phillip's heads at the moment but he was worried.

"You gonna be ok by yourself sissy?"

She looked back at him with an annoyed gaze on her face.

"Please Nick. I've done a lot more dangerous crap then go to bed in zombieland. I got a gun and know how to use it."

Penny looked up at her with sad eyes before grabbing her hand,

"Chandy stay down here with me."

Channon smiled feeling that warm little feeling of happiness go through her. Penny had called her "Chandy" since she could talk. With a smile Channon leaned forward kissing her head.

"I'll see you in the morning kiddo I'm exhausted."

Channon met Phillip's gaze as she stood up. He gave her that "look" that made her want to jump him. After their little encounter earlier Channon was more than ready to start teasing the hell out of him. She smiled before turning and walking from the room without another word.

A few hours passed and Channon could not fall asleep. She tossed and turned praying sleep would come but it didn't. The house was too damn quiet for her liking. Even though she knew someone was up keeping watch Channon still felt uneasy. With a sigh she got up and walked down the stairs.

She smiled when she saw Phillip looking out the window. He didn't see her walking up beside him. With a frown Channon seen what had his attention. A lone bitter shuffled down the street not seeming to notice the house full of humans. She put a hand on the small of Phillip's back causing him to jump. He looked at her with an annoyed glare.

"Jesus Christ woman you scared me."

Channon smiled as he regained his cool composure.

"Sorry didn't expect you to be so jumpy. Phillip what are we gonna do about those damn things? They gotta know we are here...if they don't they will soon enough."

Phillip looked at her carefully before pulling her into his arms. Channon looked a little shocked as he began to kiss her. At the moment he wasn't rough instead he was gentle. His lips moved tenderly against hers. This almost reminded her of their first kiss. When he pulled away Phillip didn't let her go. He continued to cradle Channon in his against him.

"I figure we could board up these windows and stay as long as possible. Now about earlier...better yet around and spread your legs"

Before she knew it Phillip pushed her roughly against one of the small tables. His hands yanked her yoga pants down.

"This what you want?"

Channon gasped as he pushed her thong aside and slammed himself in. Phillip wrapped his hand around her mouth as she whimpered. Channon tried her hardest not to cry out in pain. She didn't want anyone in the house to know what she and Phillip were up to.

"What the hell you think?"

Phillip groaned making love to her harder. He turned Channon in his arms wrapping her legs around his waist. This was what he had been dying for.

"You always have been great at angry sex."

Channon whispered as Phillip leaned down kissing her. As he pounded into her Channon thought about the implications that could happen from this. Phillip didn't bother with a condom or even ask if she was on birth control. Nick would probably have a straight up hissy fit if he knew what they were doing. Her thoughts were interrupted as Phillip grabbed her face forcing her to look into his eyes.

"Fucking pay attention to me girl!"

Channon smiled raking her fingers down Phillip's chest.

"Harder Phillip."

He looked around the room before picking Channon up and carrying her to the couch.

"Get off that damned table. I ought to take ya up to my bed and keep you in my bed the rest of the night."

Channon grabbed a hold of the back of his head pulling him down for another kiss. Phillip aligned himself back at Channon's entrance before pushing back in. He had forgotten how got of a fuck Channon really was. She wouldn't get away from him now. Screw that it was the end of the world and Nick would probably through a fit Channon was Phillip's woman again.

Channon bit down on Phillip's shoulder pressing her hips into his. He pressed harder knowing she wouldn't last much longer. The moment Channon began to push against him her orgasm wouldn't be too far behind.

"Phillip I..."

He put a hand over her mouth silencing her.

"For god sakes just cum already. I can't wait all god damn day."

Channon was thankful his hand was over her mouth or she would have been screaming his name. She hadn't been made love to in years and Phillip knew what he was doing. She cried out again as Phillip finished inside of her.

Both were so caught up in what had just happened neither had noticed Brian standing in the doorway. He stood with wide eyes completely shocked. Sure Brian figured that Phillip and Channon would get together somehow but walking in on this enroute to get a drink was a bit of a shock.

The next morning Phillip and Channon acted as though nothing had happened. Channon sat in the back yard watching Penny play on the huge playground with Brian. She rolled her eyes looking at Brian. The guy needed to get some balls and grow up. He probably didn't even know how to shoot a gun which was the reason Channon was babysitting him. She didn't mind keeping an eye on Penny. The little girl was the closest thing she would ever have to a child.

Phillip managed to keep Channon from his thoughts most of the morning. Getting the house boarded up was his biggest priority. As much as he wanted to go find the little black headed vixen and take her back to bed there wasn't the time.

He followed Bobby into the back yard to check on Penny. Phillip felt a little better when he seen Brian pushing Penny on the swing. He turned looking at Channon who sat leaned back in a lawn chair with her black curls pulled up on top of her head. She had her gun resting in her lap and aviator sunglasses blocking her eyes.

"Shes gettin her Eric Church on."

Phillip rolled his eyes as Bobby walked over to the other side of the yard to relax in the shade.  
He focused his attention back on Channon. Right as he was about to walk over to her Bobby Marsh let out a chilling scream. Phillip, Nick, and Channon all stood to see a bitter that was once a blond child biting a chunk out of Bobby's thigh. Phillip spun around looking at Penny who was grabbing out to Brian

"GET PENNY INSIDE NOW BRIAN!"

Channon and Nick had the bitter shot before anyone could get to Bobby. Phillip took off to Bobby while Channon and Nick looked down at the now dead child. Channon's stomach churned when she noticed that this was the child from the family pic Brian had showed her. She quickly walked to where Phillip sat trying to stop the blood pouring out of Bobby's leg. Channon didn't have to be a doctor to know Bobby was dying. She watched as Bobby's lips turned blue. Phillip looked up at her with this wild expression in his eyes.

"Channon do something! "

She looked at Phillip sadly before looking at the now dead Bobby Marsh.

"Phillip...baby...there's nothin that can be done."

She ignored the expression of anger on Nick's face when she called Phillip "baby. " Phillip stood looking down at his dead friend with heartbroken eyes. Rage began to build in him as he looked around the yard. Nick stood motionless beside his sister who was looking at him with that damned look of worry all over her face. It was the way she looked at her patients and him when he was drunk. He couldn't handle it anymore. The voice in his head was yelling for him to beat the hell out of the dead child. Without a word Phillip stormed into the house leaving Channon and Nick in utter silence.

Channon waited a little bit before going to Phillip. He needed to calm down first. She walked into his room feeling a little nervous. Phillip stood looking out the huge bay window. He didn't turn when she walked in.

"Phillip? "

She gently placed a hand on his hip slightly afraid he would slap her. He turned looking at her. Channon looked at him with that same wary expression that she had on her face the night Sarah died. Phillip quickly pulled her into his arms kissing her.

"I'm not sayin this again girl. I love you. You are mine! No other man is havin you like I do."

Channon smiled,

"Well it's not like my options on lovers is to great these days."

The look on Phillip's face let Channon know that Phillip wasn't joking around. With a sassy grin Channon undid the first few buttons on her shirt until the lace of her pink bra showed. Phillip's eyes widened as he looked at her chest. The push up bra made everything look better.

"I like it when you're bossy."

Phillip pulled her into his arms finishing getting the damned shirt off of her. Channon stood on her tip toes pressing a chaste kiss to his lips.

"I love you too Phillip."

Meanwhile, Nick sat quietly beside Brian. Neither had said anything since right after Bobby's death and Channon taking off after Phillip. Nick had a half empty bottle of Jack Daniels in front of him. He wasn't really much of a drinker but the past few days were more than he could handle. For some reason Nick couldn't find it in himself to pray. Nick was always the religious one. Phillip and Brian could never sit still long enough to hear a sermon. Channon used to play piano in church but after she went to medical school it all changed. She went agnostic and didn't seem to believe in anything but science now.

"You think they are ok up there?"

Nick finally squeaked out. Brian looked up from Penny sadly.

"Well if anyone can talk some since into Phillip it will be Channon."

Penny looked up now. Her blue eyes looked worried.

"Is daddy and aunty Chandy ok?"

Brian smiled pulling Penny on his lap. This was the first time the child spoke all day.

"Yes baby. They are both gonna be just fine. You know your daddy is tough as nails and Channon is too stubborn to get hurt."

Brian took a deep breath silently praying that Penny bought what he said. Sure he knew Phillip was tough but something in his younger brother seemed to be unraveling. Brian knew they were all in for one hell of a ride. For now the only task at hand was to wait for Phillip and Channon to come downstairs and decide what to do with the dead man outside.


	3. Chapter 3

Phillip lay watching Channon sleep peacefully in his arms. It didn't take long after making love for the second time for Channon to pass out. No one in the house had slept much in days. He didn't fight her as she snuggled her face against his chest and dozed off. This was one of the few moments of peace he could really remember in the past days.

He smiled looking at the angel in his arms. She was his angel. Channon and Penny was the only thing keeping him from going ape shit crazy! If something happened to either of them his reason for living was gone.

Channon giggling in her sleep pulled Phillip out of his thoughts. He looked down at her carefully as she smiled in her sleep. Phillip felt instantly sorry for the girl lying in his arms. She had never had an easy life. From the day she was born Channon had hell to face. She was born when he and Nick was 12 years old. Nick's parents never planned on having another child. When Channon was born Nick's alcoholic father basically had nothing to do with her. Channon's mother was so timid and weak she didn't accept her new baby girl. She was too afraid it would cause her jerk of a husband would want nothing to do with her. That left Nick to make sure his baby sister was taken care of. If it wasn't for Nick she would have died.

It was a lot for a 12 year old to be asked to care for an infant but Nick did it. Phillip vividly remembered Nick coming over to play pulling baby Channon behind in a wagon. It was Nick who gave up his dreams of being in the military to make sure his sister wasn't abused by their looser parents. Phillip figured that's where his feelings for Channon came from. He cared for her like a sister until the day she turned 20 and he really realized how beautiful she was.

A knock on the door woke Channon up and pulled Phillip out of his thoughts. Nick's gentle voice came from the other side of the door

"Phillip, Channon we are going to bury Bobby. Yall comin?"

Channon sat up slowly looking at Phillip with a worried expression. She was dreading this moment like crazy. Phillip stood pulling on his abandoned pants before looking at her sadly.

"Yea be right down Nicky."

Once downstairs and outside Channon watched as Phillip and Nick stood lowering Bobby into the grave that had been dug. Penny held Channon's hand not saying a single word. The grim expression on her father's face slightly worried her. He hadn't said much to her in the last couple of days causing the child to feel like she had done something wrong. Now it was almost like her uncle Brian was the one taking care of her. She wasn't for sure what she did but she wanted her daddy's attention.

Penny tightened her hold on Channon's hand. Channon glanced down at the child sadly. Her bright blue eyes looked uneasy as she gazed at her father.

"You ok Pen?"

Penny looked up with a nod as Channon knelt down beside her. She was the only one that seemed to understand how she felt at the moment. Channon always understood. When Penny's mother died Channon was the one who understood how heartbroken she felt.

"Everything is gonna be ok one day."

Channon whispered standing back up as Phillip walked to her side. He looked mournfully at the freshly filled grave containing what was left of his friend. Nick sighed looking down.

"Everyone said Bobby was always a nobody and would never amount to anything. Only we know how wonderful he truly was. I hope god has mercy on his soul."

Phillip didn't say anything as Nick continued to speak. He looked up at Nick then at Brian who was looking nervously around them.

"What is it Brian?"

Phillip asked feeling his patients start to fade. Brian shook his head looking down. With an eye roll Nick continued to speak trying to ignore the sounds of the bitters at the fence moaning at the smell of all the humans just out of their grasp. Penny was holding onto Phillip's leg now. He tried to ignore the fact that she was trembling.

"It's ok Penny…just ignore them."

He said softly. The more Nick spoke the more the annoying sons of bitches continued to moan and growl. Phillip looked up finally feeling his temper reaching its breaking point. These bastards were the reason his best friend was now 6 foot under and that his little girl was scared nonstop. In a fit of rage he turned not caring that Penny was still attached to him.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU MOTHER FUCKING CANNIBALISTICASSHOLES!"

Penny automatically let go of her father and backed against Brian who gently touched her shoulder. Nick started sobbing unable to contain whatever stress he was feeling. Channon stood looking at him with wide petrified eyes not daring to say anything to him. She knew perfectly well when Phillip Blake was pissed off it was best to leave him the fuck alone. Phillip continued to shout obscenities at the bitters until he couldn't go on anymore. He stood breathing heavily glaring at the soulless monsters in front of him.

Phillip turned looking at his friends ignoring their shocked expressions at his outburst. He particularly had to ignore Penny who looked afraid.

"We are gettin the hell outta this place tomorrow. Get whatever you can gathered up and be ready to go."

Phillip turned without another word walking into the house. Channon looked at Penny with a sad smile.

"It's ok Penny. Everything is gonna be ok."

Channon turned walking into the house after Phillip. He stood in the kitchen throwing random cans of food into a bag obviously ignoring Channon.

"Phillip do you think that was wise to have that little fit in front of Penny? She's scared to death. I understand you're stressed. Hell we all are but you gotta think about Penny in this."

Phillip turned glaring at her,

"You better back the fuck off Channon! Don't you tell me how to deal with my child."

Channon frowned wanting to tell him to go fuck himself but she thought better of it. Philip looked at her with a sigh,

"Your right that was uncalled for. When you have kids you'll understand."

Channon snorted feeling that familiar since of despair and animosity toward Phillip returned. He didn't get it! The man never understood what he did to her!

"You sadistic son of a bitch….that is never gonna happen."

Phillip was getting angry all over again as he walked over to Channon grabbing her hand.

"How the hell do you know what is gonna happen in the future? How do you know what's gonna happen to us?"

Channon yanked her arm away from him feeling almost confident that there would be one hell of a bruise on her. She hadn't intended on coming in here to start a fight with him but this "nice" conversation was quickly going to be an epic battle.

"Even if I did get pregnant you wouldn't give a rats ass! You didn't last time and you won't now! So don't you dare try to get my hopes up because you haven't changed!"

Phillip frowned feeling confused and annoyed now. Channon started to storm away but he grabbed her.

"What the fuck are you talkin about?"

Channon looked at him with the most pissed off expression he had ever seen in his face.

"Before you ran off on me with Sarah I was pregnant! The day you left me was the day I was gonna tell your ass! Congratu-fucking-lations!"

Phillip froze. His blue eyes looked more than confused as he looked at her.

"You were pregnant?"

Channon nodded,

"Have you missed everything I just said? Ask Nicky and Brain about it! Thank god I had a miscarriage! That's one less of you to haunt me!"

Phillip was trembling with rage now. He couldn't believe what he was hearing! Of all the things Channon had kept from him this was unforgivable! She had kept the fact they were "supposed" to have a child from him. If he would have known he would have never left her! What made it worse was Brian's dumbass knew and didn't tell him.

"I can't believe you told Brian! Why the fuck did you tell that guy?"

Channon rolled her eyes,

"He was at Nick's when I found out. What does it fucking matter to you anyway? You wouldn't have cared and we both know that. It's like I told you before Phillip all I have ever been to you was an easy fuck. Well big boy I hope you enjoyed yourself."

Phillip started at her. Channon knew without a doubt he would probably have her slammed against the wall in a second. Thankfully Nick, Brain, and Penny walked into the kitchen stopping Phillip in his tracks. He wouldn't let Penny see him hurt her.

"You need to stop being so damn childish. You don't know how I would have been because you DIDN'T give me the chance Channon. That's your fault not mine! (turns to Nick and Brian) Shame on you two for not telling me!"

Nick and Brian looked a little confused obviously not for sure what the hell was going on in the room but knew it wasn't good. Whenever Channon and Phillip were in an argument all hell would break loose. It would only be seconds before the cops was called. Unfortunately there were no cops this time and neither party seemed to be ready to back down. Brian stepped in now ready to shut this fucked up party down.

"Ok yall that is enough! Stop before you both say crap you don't mean! Both of you are awful good at that toward each other."

Channon glared at Brian.

"I didn't say anything I didn't mean. I meant every god damn word."

She looked back at Phillip who was ready to knock someone's lights out.

"I was foolish to think we could ever be what we were before. I was very very very wrong about you. I thought you had changed. Shame on me."

She turned without another word storming up the stairs leaving everyone else to their thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

Channon walked into the bedroom she slept in the previous night fuming. She hadn't been this angry at Phillip in a long time. Maybe when he told her she would never make it through college because of him or when he left her for Sarah. Channon sighed thinking about her. As much as she wanted to hate Sarah Blake she couldn't do it. Sarah was just one of those people that you couldn't help but like. Truth be told Sarah didn't know about Channon and Phillip. She thought he was single.

"Fuck it."

Channon mumbled before sitting down on the bed looking at her feet. Sarah and Nick was on the few people that actually made things make sense in the word. Channon hated thinking about the night Sarah died and she often was able to put that memory in the back of her mind. Tonight however was another story. She could get the image of a bloody and obviously dying Sarah out of her mind. It had been almost 18 months ago and it was still as fresh in Channon's mind as the evening it had happened.

_"It was a boring night at the hospital. Channon sat filling out paper work when the call from EMS about a car crash came in. Normally car crash in Waynesboro meant some old woman rear ended another person and it would be a simple case of whip lash. All that changed the moment the doors flew open and Channon looked at the bloody mess headed for her and the DR. Simpson, the only other doctor on duty. _

_Channon stepped forward as the EMT explained what all had happened. The moment she looked down at the patient her heart stopped. She knew this woman. It was Sarah Blake. Channon looked up at Phillip came walking in looking pale as a ghost. She briefly met eye contact before looking back down at the woman in front of her._

_"Sarah can you hear me? It's Channon."_

_She took the small flashlight out of her pocket looking at Sarah's lost looking eyes. After getting a muffled response Channon shook her head knowing this would be a lost cause. There would be no way this woman would survive this. Sarah's body looked like a Barbie doll that some careless child pulled apart and put back together the wrong way. _

_"Let's get her to the OR stat."_

_Channon looked up at Dr. Simpson who looked as disbelieving as she was that this woman would make it. He had been a doctor for over 30 years and had seen more than Channon cared to envision. Channon glanced back at Phillip before following the EMT's to the emergency elevator. Meeting Phillip's gaze as the door closed tore Channon apart. She had spent the past few years putting her feelings for him aside but at the moment she felt like she did when they were a couple. All she wanted was to run and wrap her arms around him. _

_The next hour or so seemed pointless to everyone that was trying to save Sarah's life. Everyone knew that nothing would help her. Sure they could get her stable for a time but it wouldn't last long. The poor woman's injuries were way to sever to even think about surviving. _

_Luckily they were able to get her stable. Channon stood looking at her battered x-rays shaking her head. How Sarah didn't die instantly was a wonder in itself. _

_"Channon?" _

_Channon turned with a frown seeing Sarah's bruised eyes open and looking at her. She quickly turned walking to her with a concerned expression on her face. Channon hadn't even thought about little Penny who was going to lose her mother or the fact Phillip was going to be up shit creek without a paddle. Those thoughts hadn't even crossed her mind as she gently placed her hand around Sarah's. _

_"Honey you don't need to talk…just rest ok?"_

_Sarah shook her head squeezing Channon's hand tightly,_

_"Please…I know that I'm dying Channon. There's no way I'm gonna pull through this so don't tell me I am. I wanna apologized to what I did to you…about Phillip. I know you loved him and I screwed all that up. You must hate me for what I did."_

_Channon frowned sitting down slowly,_

_"Sarah I don't hate you. I never hated you. Phillip made his choice and he loved you."_

_Sarah smiled slightly. Her blue eyes were full of pain. Being from the wreck or the conversation she was insistent upon having Channon didn't know but they were miserable._

_"He loves you Channon. Phillip always has. We only got married because of Penny. I'm not angry at him about it…never have been. Please I gotta ask you a favor. Make sure that Penny is taken care of. I know Phillip will be ok but just step in from time to time…make sure he hasn't lost it."_

_Channon smiled fighting off that weird feeling to cry. _

_"I will."_

_It seemed like as soon as those words left her lips Sarah instantly slipped away. Channon stood looking at her for a moment somewhat unsure of what to do next. She wasn't sure what had just happened but getting out of town would never be an option now. _

That night Phillip waited until around 2am to go to bed. Part of him wanted nothing to do with Channon. He was so angry at her he couldn't see straight. It wasn't that fact of her being pregnant that bothered him. Hell it was a wonder of god she hadn't got knocked up sooner. It was that she didn't tell him. The other part of him, the nice part, felt bad for being such a dick to her. He shouldn't have blown up on her so bad. If he would have just stayed calm maybe she wouldn't have lost her temper either. Phillip rolled his eyes as he stepped into the dark bedroom. Nick was right about one thing. Their tempers were too much alike!

Channon didn't move when he got into bed beside her. With a sigh Phillip leaned over pressing a gentle kiss to her shoulder.

"Channon you awake darlin?"

For a moment she didn't move giving him the impression she was either dead or out cold. Finally she turned looking at him. Her green eyes seemed to glow in the full moon light.

"Yea."

Her voice was weak and almost timid; something he had never heard coming from the woman. Another thing bothering him was the tear stains down her cheeks and swollen eyes. Of all the years knowing Channon Parsons he had never seen her cry once!

"Come here darling. I'm sorry I lost it earlier. All this crap with Bobby dyin and those damn monsters outside screwing everything up. You didn't deserve that at all. About what you told me earlier…the baby…I'm sorry! I shouldn't have ever left you."

Channon didn't fight Phillip as he pulled her into his arms. Something about him was changing to her. It seemed to be worse than better and for some reason Channon didn't care anymore. The past few hours alone was putting her in touch with her own "dark" side. So what if Phillip was angry and wanted to make things worse? All she could say was "Join the club."

"Channon?"

His voice had that creepy gentle edge to it as he cradled her against him.

"Channon talk to me."

Phillip was starting to get a little nervous as he looked into her emotionless green eyes. When she pulled away from him lying back down he actually felt a little hurt.

"I'm fine Phillip. Everything is good. I love you and just wanna go to sleep."

The next morning getting ready to leave Wiltshire Estates was a silent affair. Phillip was still moody from the night before and seemed to take pleasure in ordering Brian and Nick around. Penny sat in the truck waiting silently. She didn't say a word as Phillip sat her inside and told her to be as quiet as possible. He was beginning to worry about the kid. She seemed more and more withdrawn with every passing day. Maybe he could get Channon to talk to her later and see what was going on. He frowned at that thought. Channon probably wouldn't even be able to get anything out of her.

Channon herself wasn't in the best of moods either. Phillip had tried to be charming that morning and make love to her but she pushed him away. Her heart wasn't in anything at the moment. She didn't even mind to stay in Wiltshire Estates and become bitter chow. It seemed like life was quickly losing its meaning and no one but her was willing to see it.

"Sissy time to go."

She looked up to see Nick looking in at her with a sad expression on his face. He obviously didn't know what to say to her. Even though he basically raised her sometimes Nick seemed afraid of having to deal with her. This brought back that feeling of being unwanted. Channon had felt it her whole life. From her parents to Phillip…no one but Nick seemed to want her around.

She stood slowly following Nick outside. He gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Channon he's trying. Can't you give him a little slack here? We are all suffering."

She looked at him with a dark expression before walking away without another word. Being the only woman in this testosterone filled ocean was getting to be a little fucked up! She wasn't sure if it was the whole emotional ordeal with Phillip, Bobby's death, or a fair mixture of the both was messing with her emotions but all of it was getting old!

The next few hours on the road seemed to be endless. Channon sat by Phillip's side looking out the passenger window without speaking once. She glanced back at Penny every so often who had fallen asleep against Brain. The poor kid was having a hard time and probably falling into depression.

Something had to give sooner or later. There had to be other survivors. Surely the whole human civilization could have just died off and started eating each other. Phillip looked miserably out the windshield. Periodically he would glace at Channon who looked at little bored. Something in her green eyes looked like she was dying. She didn't look so confident or fiery now. The little firecracker of a woman seemed to be losing her spark and it was eating Phillip alive.

Part of Phillip wanted to smack himself and say,

"Get your shit together!"

This watching and fawning over her like she was some swimsuit model had to stop. He had to get his head in the game. She was his and that wasn't changing but he had to start thinking straight or someone would die. Channon was more than capable of taking care of herself!

Abandoned subdivision after abandoned subdivision seemed to go by not making any one feel anymore promised. Bitters clogged the streets jumping at the scent of the obviously alive people passing through. Nick had tried to mess with the radio hoping to find any news however, that was a lost hope. The only radio signals was the reruns of the emergency broadcast that said to go to Atlanta. Channon finally glanced over at Phillip who was looking grimly out the window.

"Do you think Atlanta is gonna be safe?"

He looked at her a little shocked to hear her speak.

"That was the original idea but I don't know."

Brian perked up looking annoyed now.

"That's where the emergency thing said to go!"

Channon glanced back at Brian then at Phillip.

"Brian think about how many people, how many sick people have gone to the city. It could be a death trap."

Phillip nodded looking thoughtful at that. He eased his hand onto Channon's thigh rubbing gentle circles. Brian didn't say anything for a moment but looked at his brother hoping for him to be on his side for once. Phillip frowned knowing they were waiting on him to make a comment. How he had become appointed leader of this group he didn't know but siding with Brian may get them all killed. Nick finally spoke looking fearful himself.

"Channon may be right. It may be worse than they are talkin about. Besides all that is just reruns. It isn't anything we haven't heard already."

Phillip nodded.

"We can just go to the outskirts. See how it is when we get there. Only problem we have now is how to get around this god damn traffic jam on the interstate."

Channon turned looking at what reminded her of a scene from some horror movie. Cars were parked and wrecked everywhere. Some were smoking while others looked like their owners had just gotten up and left them. What bothered her most was seeing all the dead corpses of bitters lying all over the place. She placed a hand on her mouth as Phillip looked at Brian.

"Cover Penny's eyes."

He glanced over at the worried expression on Channon's face.

"It's gonna be ok baby. When have I ever let anything bad happen to you?"

Channon glanced at him with a smirk,

"Emotionally or physically?"

Phillip looked a little annoyed at that comment before finally smiling.

"Haha real funny."

Nick pressed his lips together looking around concerned. He didn't know what their next step was but night was falling and something had to give quickly.

"Hate to break up yalls little love fest but it's getting night quick and there's no way we can turn around or go any forward. What are we gonna do?"

Phillip pressed his lips together glancing around the interstate carefully. Only a few bitters seemed to be walking around while the rest were already killed by something. The only thing really catching his eye was an abandoned grey hound bus parked over a solar street light. He slipped a knife in his pocket and checked how many rounds of amo he had in his gun and before slowly cracking the door open.

"Yall stay right here just a minute. I'm going to go check something out."

Channon had a hold of his arm before he could move.

"Let me go with you."

Phillip shook his head,

"No you all stay here. I'll be back in just a minute. I mean it Nick…you too Channon stay here."

Penny began to wail trying to grab a hold of the arm Channon had dropped like a hot potato.

"Daddy no!"

She whimpered. Phillip turned looked at her with a gentle smile.

"Baby I promise I will be right back."

Penny reluctantly let Phillip go so he could slid out of the truck as quietly as possible. Channon took a shaky breath trying to watch Phillip as he walked quickly across the interstate and out of sight into the darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

(_Leyshla Gisel: Thanks for reviewing! Channon is about to chill out a little more on Brian and Nick. She's starting to change more._

_JustAGirlWithALoveForFiction : There's a lot more to come! Thanks for reviewing_! _)_

The next few moments were the tensest moments of anyone in the trucks lives. Channon trembled looking out into the darkness trying to see any sign of her love. She was angry Phillip didn't let her come along with him and afraid something had happened. She glanced back at her brother who looked equally as worried.

"Nicky..."

She whispered in a trembling voice. Nicks green eyes rolled up to hers as he reached forward grabbing her hand.

"Phillip will be ok."

He tried to make his voice as soothing as possible. It didn't matter how old Channon was he could usually calm her down. Channon looked at him with a nod then at Penny who was sucking her thumb looking close to tears.

"Penny you want to climb up here with me?"

Penny nodded climbing up onto Channons lap snuggling her face against her shoulder.

"Do you think daddy is ok?"

Channon nodded stroking Penny's messy hair lovingly.

"Yes baby I am sure he is just fine. You know your daddy is tough. Tougher than any of these Michael Jackson Thriller rejects."

Penny actually smiled until something hit the side of Nick's door making everyone jump. Nick quickly picked up his pistol making sure the safety was off as he threw the door open. When he opened his eyes to see what he was shooting at Nick was surprised to see Phillip glaring at him.

"Put that thing down man before you put my eye out."

He said angrily pulling his knife out of the eye of a dread bitter. Nick lowered his gun quickly.

"Jesus Christ you scared us all to death Phillip!"

Phillip rolled his eyes glancing at Channon who was holding Penny. They both looked ready to scream.

"It's ok Penny. Everything is fine. We may just want to stay here tonight."

Nick nodded glancing at Brian who still wasn't saying anything. For some reason he was afraid the guy was going to go into a catatonic shock. He made a mental not to talk to Phillip about that later to see if there was something he could do to get through to Brian before the guy blew his brains out or something.

The next morning didn't turn out to be any luckier. When the truck wouldn't start things seemed to go from bad to worse. Fighting the urge to have another melt down Phillip glanced at Channon,

"Town isn't too far away. We should get a move on and find what we can there."

Channon nodded not saying anything. She didn't know what really to say. Deep down she was getting the feeling that they were all headed to their deaths. She didn't want to say it in front of Penny or Phillip but it all seemed kind of hopeless.

Hours of walking in the hot Georgia sun was starting to get to everyone. It had to be almost 100 degrees if not hotter. Channon found herself missing the days she used to spend cooped up in the hospital morgue. At least those dead bodies didn't try to eat her. She actually spent all of her free time in there so she wouldn't be bothered. As much as Nick denied it his sister was somewhat of a recluse. Most of her friends had taken to call Channon the "female Dr. House."

"So any ideas where we are going Phillip?"

Nick asked calmly. Phillip looked a little annoyed. He didn't know how or when he became the leader of this group.

"Hell if I know Nick. Why don't you get a map and find something."

Right as Nick was about to say something smart back Channon held up her hands,

"Enough from the two of you! I am not listening to this shit all day today! It's too damn hot and Penny doesn't want to hear it either. Now grow a pair and shut the hell up!"

Nick didn't look at all shocked by his sister's comment. Instead he hung his head like a child that had been caught getting in a cookie jar and muttered a quiet apology. Channon glanced at Phillip who was giving her the biggest go to hell look she had ever seen. She rolled her eyes walking ahead of him with Penny right behind her like a little minion.

"Don't start."

She hissed as she walked past Philip, who she thought muttered bitch under his breath. Channon stopped in her tracks glaring back at Phillip.

"Baby you haven't begun to see bitch yet. I still haven't forgotten about our last argument. Don't make me start here in zombieland with you all over again."

Phillip wasn't in the mood to argue either but with him and Channon both moody heads were about to roll.

"Just stay away from me girl."

Channon fought the urge to say something involving a few curse words but she remembered Penny who was looking at her and Phillip with wide fearful eyes. The kid didn't deserve to listen to all this bull shit! Channon turned storming back beside Brian. Nick glanced at Phillip who was rolling his eyes.

"Jesus you would think she just started her period or something."

Nick looked at his sister sympathetically as she whispered something to Brian who was nodding not saying a word. Penny had occupied herself by looking at her stuffed penguin but still hadn't let go of Channon's hand.

Once in town nothing else seemed any different than anywhere else the group had been. After taking out a few bitters the agitation between the group seemed to relinquish a little bit. Channon and Phillip still weren't talking. It was probably best that they weren't because one wrong word from one would set the other off.

"Lookie! A cop! I bet he knows what to do!"

Penny suddenly squealed in delight before letting go of Channon's hand and taking off to a police car parked on the side of the road. Phillip's heart froze as he yelled for her to stop and took off after her. Right as Penny got to the cops window the police officer, now Mr. Bitter, tried to grab her right away. Penny screamed as Phillip scooped her up in his arms away from the thing.

"Don't ever do that again!"

Phillip said angrily looking down at his daughters now tear streaked face. He sighed holding her tightly before passing her off to Channon who knelt down beside her checking her for any signs of damage. Upon finding nothing she gave Phillip a nod. He let his eyes stay locked on Channon's for a moment giving him the urge to go to her. This day had been long enough for him and all he wanted was to get Channon undressed and in his arms. The likelihood of that happening wasn't too great and Phillip was well aware of that.

Nick meanwhile, had handed a gun to Brian and told him to go take care of the now dead cop who was still strapped into his seat. Brian looked at the guy feeling nothing but sympathy for him. What a way to go…strapped in your cruiser not knowing what hit you. He glanced up at Phillip and Nick who was watching him like a couple of hawks. Brian sighed knowing they saw him as nothing but a weakling. He had to kill this bitter to prove to them he was no pussy. After a moment or two of looking at the bitter who was reaching for him like he was a freshly grilled steak he pointed the gun at the thing with trembling arms. The more he looked at the thing the harder it was becoming to shoot it. Killing people was still so foreign to him. He couldn't be like Phillip, Nick, or Channon and be completely kosher with it.

Phillip glanced at Channon who was holding Penny against her so she wouldn't see what was going on. He rolled his eyes in frustration before walking to his brother.

"Let me have it Brian."

Brian shook his head angrily,

"NO I GOT THIS!"

He continued to tremble for a moment longer before Phillip lost his patience.

"Jesus Christ Brian give me the fucking gun. We don't have all god damn day for you to decide what to do."

Brian slowly handed his little brother the gun before retreating beside Nick who actually looked at little sorry for him. Phillip meanwhile, looked at the bitter with eyes full of disgust.

"What a fucking idiot. Couldn't even get out of this car…wow."

Phillip waived his hand in front of the bitters face with a quiet laugh. He didn't notice the freaked out expressions on everyone's faces. Channon glanced at Nick mouthing "What the fuck?" Nick shrugged obviously as confused as she was at what the hell was going on in Phillip's head.

"Phillip enough."

Channon finally said getting more worried by the second. She jumped the moment he fired the gun killing the bitter. Phillip was the last person that needed to lose his mind right now. She and Nick couldn't take care of everything. Although she wouldn't admit it to Phillip the group needed him…_she needed him._

Channon glanced at the empty gas station across the street that appeared to be untouched. She grabbed Penny's hand pulling the little girl with her,

"Come on Penny."

She wouldn't meet Phillip's gaze as she walked by. It was too much at the moment. Channon wasn't sure what was happening to her but she felt like she was falling in love with him too quickly. Hell she knew she loved him but this was getting almost dependent psycho stalker love. That was the last thing she needed to feel about this man.

The rest of the evening was relatively quiet. For some reason unknown to everyone the area seemed to be free of bitters, minus the cop. No one had really said anything since the whole incident with Brian earlier. He stood outside keeping guard as the sky grew dark. Penny had curled up next to Channon and had dozed off in an instant. Phillip sat a few feet away glaring angrily at his brother while Nick had dozed off in a corner on the far side of the room. Channon glanced at Phillip sadly,

"Go easy on him babe."

Phillip looked at her with almost an infuriating gaze. He stood up walking over to Brian. Brian turned facing his brother with an apologetic expression.

"Philip about earlier…I'm…"

Phillip held up a hand before slamming Brian against the wall.

"YOU BETTER GET PAST YOUR NAMBY-PAMBY BULLSHIT SHELTERED LIFE AND START CARRYING YOUR WEIGHT AROUND HERE! YOU GOTTA START KILLING THESE BASTARDS! THEY AINT PEOPLE ANYMORE! IT'S GONNA GET A HELL OF A LOT WORSE BEFORE IT GETS BETTER! I, NOR IS ANYONE ELSE, GONNA DIE BECAUSE OF YOU! We're gonna survive this thing and we're gonna do it by being bigger monsters then they are! You understand? There aint no rules anymore Brian! There aint no philosophy, there aint no grace, there aint no mercy! There are only us and them! All they want to do is eat us but it aint gonna happen! We're gonna survive this! If I have to blow a hole through this fucked up world we will survive! YOU FOLLOW ME?"

Brain nodded vigorously obviously afraid of his brother. Phillip nodded dropping Brian like a sack of potatoes on the floor. He turned looking at the rest of the group carefully. Channon sat looking at this with wide eyes while Nick, who had obviously been awoken by the whole thing, had his mouth hanging open. Penny just sat looking at him with an almost petrified expression. Phillip turned walking out of the gas station without another word. He didn't have anything left to say to the rest of them. Nick and Channon for the most part had their heads screwed on straight. It was times like these Phillip wished he could just feed his brother to the bitters. That would be his one public work to these dumbass monsters.

"Phillip?"

He turned to see Channon staring at him warily.

"Yea?"

She crossed her arms looking a little afraid,

"I know he frustrates you but you got to remember Brian isn't brave like you. He's isn't you baby."

Phillip nodded,

"You can come closer."

It didn't take a second for Channon to be in his arms her lips pressed to his. The kiss was what they both need to chill out after a day like they had.

"You still love me?"

He whispered against her soft lips. Channon nodded trying to snuggle closer to his body.

"I never stopped."

Phillip looked up noticing Penny poking her head out of the door looking at them with a little grin on her face. She shot him a thumb up before dashing back inside.

"We have company. Go get the kid to sleep and get back out here."

He whispered pressing a soft kiss to Channon's forehead. Channon nodded with a smile before walking to where Penny had reappeared saying.

"I knew it!"


	6. Chapter 6

Channon followed Penny into the gas station with a small smile on her face. Nick looked up as she walked in giving her a displeased expression. Right away she knew Penny told her all about what was going on with her and Phillip outside. She rolled her eyes sitting down beside Penny who looked sleepy. Penny crawled onto her lap laying her small head on her shoulder.

"So you do love my daddy?"

Channon smiled gently running her fingers through the little girl's messy hair.

"Yes I suppose you are right. I do love him."

Penny yawned fighting to stay awake.

"Does that mean you will be my new mommy?"

Channon froze at that comment. She and Phillip hadn't even bothered discussing the future. No one bothered with talking about the future now days. The future could end abruptly at any moment so why talk about it? She regained he calm composure and gently kissed Penny's head.

"If that's what you want baby."

Penny nodded closing her eyes,

"Yes."

The little girl didn't say another word before dozing off. Channon didn't rush to put her in her sleeping bag. Instead she sat holding her for a moment. Nick looked up.

"Don't you think it's a little brash to promise her something so quick? You and Phillip are at each other's throats all the time."

Channon glanced up at her brother. Her green eyes were beginning to look annoyed right away.

"What are you talking about Nicholas?"

Nick sighed standing up,

"Only that you two, provided you ever get married, will just end up getting a divorce in the end. That will crush Penny and you know it."

Channon eased Penny into her sleeping bag taking extra care not to wake the sleeping little girl. She stood looking at Nick with annoyance. Most of the time her brother was right…she would give him that. This time, however, he was dead wrong.

"You're wrong Nick. You know I could just let him knock me up. How do you like that?"

Nick really looked sick now. He shook his head frantically until Channon began to giggle,

"Relax dude that will be a long time away. He's got a lot of proving to do before I ever consider something like that."

She turned to walk back out to Phillip. Nick sat down with a sideways glance at Brian who was shaking his head but not saying anything.

"Thanks for the heart attack."

He said coldly. Channon grinned as she stepped out.

"Any time."

She called out over her shoulder. Phillip stood in the same place as he did when she last saw him. He gave her a confused expression. Channon smiled,

"It's nothing…just giving Nick a heart attack."

Phillip pulled her into his arms pressing gentle kisses to her neck,

"Now don't go killin him or we will really be fucked. We'll have to depend some on Brian and you saw how that worked out for us. Now tell me darlin what do you want?"

Channon smiled as she turned to wrap her arms around his neck.

"I think you know good and well what I want. Probably the same thing that is going through your head at the moment…if I am guessing correctly of course."

Phillip smirked as he glanced back at the gas station to make sure that no one, like Nick, was watching. His friend would be pissed if he saw what was about to happen to his sister. He quickly grabbed Channon's hand pulling her to the side of the building.

"Get out of those pants and spread your legs."

Channon didn't waste any time in doing what she was told. The moment she was back in Phillip's arm he lifted one of her legs around his hip and quickly pushed in. Channon slightly squealed resulting in Phillip putting a hand over her mouth.

"Darlin…"

She looked up at him apologetically as he removed his hand replacing it with his lips as he began to push into her snug body faster. Channon was slightly disappointed that this would be quick sex. She wanted to have more time like they used to. Channon was sick to death of everything these days being rushed. She never was much of a "stop and smell the flowers" type of person but when it came to sex with Phillip she was tired of it ending so fast or being interrupted.

Channon tried everything she could to keep from finishing too quickly. She knew Phillip wouldn't let himself finish until she had. Even though they had their issues and he made her want to punch a wall he never left her unsatisfied in bed.

"Can you get your head in the game?"

Channon looked up at him with a smirk,

"What's the matter?"

Phillip groaned. It was painfully obvious that he was wanting to cum so badly and Channon was making it worse

"I know what you are up to girl. You want me to turn around and fuck you against this wall?"

Channon pressed her lips together as that tingly feeling began to hit her. Phillip eased his hand in-between their bodies putting more pressure on her female area. Within moments her walls was tightening around him and that was all it took.

After a moment of catching their breaths Channon glared up at him with a frisky smile,

"Bastard. You ruined my plans."

Phillip smiled buckling his belt back as Channon adjusted her tight jeans. He knew what she wanted. "Making love" instead of just a quick fuck sounded great to him but it was too risky right now.

"When we get somewhere safe I am all yours…as long as you like. Deal?"

Channon nodded as they began to walk back inside,

"I can live with that."

Then next morning Nick and Phillip sat looking at a map trying to figure out where to go. Atlanta would probably be just taken over by bitters and running around like crazy didn't sound good to anyone.

"How about the outer parts of the county? There's a lot of old farm houses and not all of them were close together. Chances are we could easily clear out the bitters and be ok."

Nick said carefully. Phillip nodded looking a little happy with the idea of being _ok_. Some form of normal would be wonder. Everyone was getting sick of running around and never having enough shelter, food, or safety.

"That's an idea."

He replied looking back at Channon who was trying to untangle Penny's hair. Penny winced slightly,

"I'm gonna need a wig Chandy."

Channon rolled her eye with a smile,

"Kid I'm a doctor not a beautician. If you want I can just shave it off and wait for it to grow back."

Phillip smiled as Penny shook her head frantically.

"Never mind I'm good…just do what you have to."

This was what Penny needed…some form of a mother. As he watched them together that depressed feeling that Penny should have been Channon's came flooding back to him. Also the news of Channon once being pregnant didn't seem to go away either. He could have had a child with her and that thought still ate him alive.

"We should get going before it's too late."

Nick said folding up the map with a smile. Phillip nodded standing up,

"Let's go. Brian keep an eye on…"

Brian nodded,

"I got Penny."

The trip to the outer most deserted parts of Georgia seemed to take a while. Everyone seemed to keep note that they hadn't seen to many bitters either. This was in some ways odd. Channon glanced over at Phillip as he drove. She smiled easing her hand on top of his. It was nice being able to do this and not really having to hide. She didn't care that Nick was glaring at her from his seat. What did it matter what he thought anyway? Yea he was her brother but this was her life.

Hours and many farm houses later they finally found one that seemed suitable. It wasn't as nice as the house in Wiltshire Estates but it wasn't in the middle of an infested bitter city.

"Well this looks good for now."

Nick said easing out of the truck looking around for any signs of bitters. Thankfully nothing appeared at the moment. He turned looking at Brian who was obviously trying to stay away from his brother.

"What do you think?"

Brian nodded,

"Better than that concrete floor last night."

Days passed slowly in the old farm house. For the first time the group felt like this could be home. It could be the normal they all so desperately craved. Channon and Phillip's constant bickering seemed to diminish. For the first time in ages Channon had a taste of what life with Phillip could be like. It could be the way it was in the beginning. They never argued then. Instead it was nice and peaceful. She missed the days when he would come home from work and make her drop whatever bit of studying she was doing for a quick go in the sheets.

"It's a wonder you didn't get pregnant sooner."

Phillip whispered one evening as Channon leaned against his side. She looked up at him slightly confused,

"How did you know what I was thinkin? Did you develop mind reading skills and I didn't know about it?"

He smiled nuzzling his face into her soft black curls,

"Just a good guess."

Channon glanced over and Brian who was reading some book to Penny. The little girl looked ready to pass out cold at any second. This was the evening routine…sitting around doing nothing. Channon loved this routine. Nothing was a nice word now. Used to she hated sitting around. If she wasn't working she was volunteering at the college hospital or babysitting Penny.

Nick sat looking out the window with a bored expression on his face. He usually kept watch for the first half of the night. This particular night dog tired. Right as he was about to doze off headlights in the drive way caught his attention. He frowned looking at what had to be two cars pulled up. With a frown Nick turned to Phillip who was whispering something in Channon's ear.

"Phillip heads up. There's cars in the driveway."

With a frown Phillip stood walking to the window and looking out. Why the hell were there people in the driveway? Having visitors just didn't happen anymore. He looked at Nick who was looking a little nervous.

"Great. Nicky why don't you sneak out there and see what's up."

Nick nodded slipping out the side door as quietly as possible. He was the best choice to send out there. As quiet and sneaky as he was Nick wouldn't be caught. It was a damn shame he didn't get to join the military. The man could have been a general or something by now.

Phillip turned looking at Channon, who looked a little concerned.

"I'm sure it's ok."

As soon as he said it the back door in the kitchen opened and closed. Phillip looked at Brian right away motioning for him to keep Penny safe before he headed into the kitchen with Channon behind him. He stopped when he came face to face with what had to be the ugliest woman he had ever seen in his life. She stood about 5'7 and around 250 pounds. Her hair was cut in a short buzz and right away he knew she was a drug head by how truly horrible her skin looked. Behind her was a short Danny DeVito looking man. They both froze looking at him.

"Nice and easy does it buddy!"

The man said cheerfully as he looked at the expressions on Phillip and Channon's face. Phillip glanced at Channon carefully before looking at the man by the refrigerator.

"What do you want and why are you here?"

When the guy didn't respond Phillip felt the familiar feeling of animosity returning to him. He didn't like strangers anymore. Hell he didn't really like anyone except Channon, Penny, and Nick. Anyone else was on his shit list.

"I'll give ya the benefit of the doubt and say you thought this place was empty."

The man nodded looking at his butch female friend who was eyeing down Channon like she was a cupcake. Channon frowned trying to pull her loose camisole up more. She didn't want that dyke chick checking her out.

"No sport actually we didn't. We don't really care either."

Phillip frowned,

"Well this place is ours and we don't really feel like taking on more people."

The man introduced himself as Tommy before saying smugly,

"Well yall will be dead soon anyhow so that doesn't matter."

Phillip slightly laughed,

"We out number you pal."

Tommy shook his head,

"There's more of us outside and we got your little Trent Reznor wanna be. Come on in shorty."

Channon's heart stopped when a man came in dragging Nick in with a knife held to his throat. She looked at the boy who couldn't be more than 18 at the most with furious eyes. Nick looked at her,

"Channon stay there. Phillip I'm sorry."

He said weakly. Channon rolled her eyes before taking off after the boy colliding into him at a speed any football player would be proud of. The guy, seeming extremely shocked to be taken down by such a small woman, didn't know what to do when she was on top of him beating him senseless.

"Get your fuckin hands off him you worthless piece of shit! No one touches my brother!"

As Phillip started to pull her off Tommy pointed a gun right at him,

"Don't move pal if you don't want the little bitch to die."

He was about to tell the guy to go fuck himself but right as he opened his mouth the dyke chick pulled Channon effortlessly against her huge body. Channon struggled to get loose but the woman was obviously stronger.

"What are you a RuPaul reject or something?"

She hissed at the woman angrily. The woman smiled at her with a sickening smile as she looked down at Channon's body, which had to be 3 times smaller before leaning forward smelling her.

"Yum I love girls with fight in them. Especially you doll face…I bet you taste as good as you smell."

Channon frowned angrily,

"I aint gay sister! You are barkin up the wrong fuckin tree!"

The woman giggled before running her hands down Channon's body before running a finger in-between Channon's large breasts. Channon looked at Nick who was ready to start kicking ass then at Phillip whose face was red with rage.

"This is weird!"

Channon said trying to pull loose as the woman tightened her grip on her. The woman giggled attempting to snuggle closer to her new prize.

"Give it time sweet cheeks and you will love it. I bet I can give it to you ten times better than your boyfriend over there."

Channon snorted,

"Yeah I doubt that Cher wannabe."

Right as the woman tried to pull Channon's pants down Phillip shot her in the head. Channon pulled away from her falling body before she got crushed. With a glare at Phillip she waived her arms,

"Bout damn time!"

Tommy seemed so shocked by what had happened her barley had enough time to get his gun ready before getting shot himself. Seconds later, apparently brought in by the noise, other armed people of Tommy's group began busting in. Phillip looked at Brian,

"Get Penny outta her and keep her safe!"

Brain nodded frantically as he scooped Penny out and ran out the front door. Philip turned back to the situation at hand and started killing as many wannabe drug lords as he could. He periodically glanced at Channon making she was doing ok even though the woman was more than capable of taking care of this.

Minutes later everyone that had busted in was dead. Channon looked at Phillip and Nick,

"Well scratch having a lesbian moment off my list. Now onto the drag queens."

Nick shook his head with a smirk as she walked to Phillip pulling him into a long French kiss.

"I needed some normal after that or a Disney movie or something."

Right as Phillip was about to say something a gun shot out in the distance caught his attention. His heart froze,

"Penny!"

Bolting through the abandoned apple orchard as quickly as possible Channon had a hard time keeping up with Phillip. Although she hadn't prayed in years she prayed that Penny was ok. The little girl had to be!

She froze when she heard Phillip yelling. When she finally broke out of the orchard her heart froze seeing Penny laying on the ground and blood all over Phillip.

"No no no!"

She hissed angrily dropping to her knees pulling Penny's little denim dress up. The wound made her heart hurt right away. Half the child's side was blown off. She quickly yanked the flannel pull over off her waist and began to put pressure on the wound. The bleeding had to stop or there would be no hope. Channon looked down into Penny's eyes that were fixing on the sky above.

"Penny! Look at me! Penny do hear me?! You stay with me right now!"

Penny's blue eye rolled over to Channon and she mumbled a feeble…_away. _Channon shook her head frantically,

"No Penny you are not going away!"

She looked at Phillip quickly,

"Keep pressure on that don't let up."

The moment Penny quit breathing Channon went into full doctor mode. She wasn't loosing this little girl! This kid meant everything to her! Attempting to do CPR was getting to be difficult with all the blood going everywhere.

After a few frantic pumps and breathing into Penny's little mouth Channon knew it was too late. She couldn't find a heartbeat anywhere. Phillip looked at her a wild expression in his eyes,

"Do something!"

Channon shook her head,

"Phillip I can't…it's too late…she's lost way to much blood."

Channon fell back on her bottom looking down at Penny with tear filled eyes. She couldn't look away from her and she sure as hell couldn't look at Phillip. The devastation on his face would kill her. Channon felt herself zoning out. This was why she became a doctor; to save lives. Now she couldn't save one of the lives that meant so much to her!

She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard Brain scream. With wide eyes she was shocked to see Phillip beating the ever loving shit out of Brian.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU?! I TOLD YOU TO KEEP HER SAFE! WHY ARE YOU ALIVE AND SHES DEAD?"

Channon didn't move. She just sat watching Brian resembling a bloody mess quicker and quicker. Nick had tried to intervene but Phillip easily tossed him backwards on his head. She knew it wasn't Brian's fault Penny had been shot but how was she going to get that through to the child's grieving father? There was no way possible! As quickly as possible Channon stood and ran off back into the house.

She ignored all the scattered body of the damned drug cartel and up the stairs to a bedroom. As quickly as possible she locked the door before collapsing in the floor in tears. Life as she knew it was now truly over…


	7. Chapter 7

Channon woke up the next morning in bed. How she got there she couldn't remember. All she remembered was passing out on the floor after crying for hours. If Phillip had even come to bed she didn't remember him coming or going. She sat up slowly before walking into the little bathroom looking at her reflection in the mirror. The woman looking back at her looked rough! Her green eyes were swollen and puffy not a trace of eyeliner could be seen on her eyes. Now she looked like the teenager that she used to be. Everyone always told her she looked like a kid without make up. Channon sighed looking down at her blood stained hand and for arms. She hated knowing this was Penny blood all over her! This was the nightmare from hell!

Her mind went to Phillip. She hadn't seen her boyfriend since the disaster last night. In ways she was almost afraid to face him. He would have that devastated heartbroken look in his eyes that would break her heart into a million pieces. Phillip would never be the same and Channon found herself wondering how this would change him. She knew it wouldn't be for the better. How could the death of one's child make them a better person?

As quickly as possible Channon washed the blood off her and changed out of her blood stained clothes before redressing and walking down the stairs. The house was quiet as she walked into the kitchen. No one else even seemed to be around. If she hadn't known better Channon would think they left her behind. She frowned sitting down at the table trying to think of what to do.

"Sissy?"

She looked up to see Nick walk into the kitchen still dressed in the same clothes he wore the previous day. His green eyes looked concerned as he knelt down beside his little sister checking to see if she was ok. Channon tried to smile but she couldn't. She tried not to cry but it was becoming a lost cause. Nick bit his lip as he pulled Channon into his arms.

"Channon it's gonna be ok."

Channon shook her head,

"Nicky nothing is ever going to be ok! Where's Phillip anyway?"

Nick sighed pointing outside with a wary expression in his eyes.

"He's been out there with Penny all night. She changed around 4am. I'm worried about him Channon! He's got her on a leash. I don't know what's going through his head."

Channon pressed a hand to her mouth taking in what Nick said as he turned to face her.

"Stay away from him right now. Channon I need you to check Brian out. He's looking bad. I'm afraid he's got some broken bones. He's in a lot of pain"

Channon nodded following Nick up the stairs to the bedroom where Brian had been staying. When she walked in Channon was shocked at how horrible Brian looked. It was hard to believe that Phillip did this much damage to his brother. Brian sat looking out the window with a horrible black eye, obviously broken nose, and god awful bruises all over his arms. Nick gave her a look before looking at Brian.

"Brian why don't you let Channon take a look at you?"

Brian looked at Channon with sad eyes. It was painfully obvious he was blaming himself for Penny's death. Channon knelt down beside Brian looking into his deep blue eyes. That was one the few things he and Phillip had in common. She gentle ran her fingers over his cheeks checking for anything broken that would cause harm later.

"Brian your nose is broken I need to reset it before it heals that way."

He only nodded. Channon sighed placing her hand on either side of his nose before looking into his eyes again.

"This is going to hurt like a bitch."

Brian nodded again.

"Go ahead. I'm not afraid of pain."

Channon sighed seeing Phillip's moodiness coming out in Brian now. She took a breath before snapping his nose where it should be. Brian let out a string of curse words as Channon took a napkin and dabbed at the blood that was now freely pouring from his nose.

"Boy you wasn't kidding that hurt like hell!"

Brain said trying to smile. Channon nodded sadly.

"Yeah um…take your shirt off lye back for me please."

Brian looked a little taken back for a moment before doing as he was told.

"I figured you would at least try to get me wasted first."

Brain said. Channon looked pleased that Brian's sense of humor was trying to come back. She ran her fingers over each rib finding several cracks. Brain took a sharp breath as she touched him. Channon got some pieces of abandoned fabric tying it tightly around him abdomen.

"I owe you one how does that sound?"

Channon said with a smile helping Brian up. He nodded as Channon sat down looking at him carefully. She was pretty as a picture but Brian didn't feel anything more than friendship for her. He didn't feel like having his brother kick his ass again.

"Sounds good to me. How bad is it?"

Channon smiled,

"Not too bad. Mostly just a lot of bruising and a few broken ribs I need to keep an eye on. I think it will be ok though. Are you in any pain?"

Brian nodded,

"Well my nose feels like it has fallen off."

Channon rolled her eyes taking a Tylenol from the bedside table and handing it to Brian before standing up and pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead.

"You will be fine."

She turned walking from the room. Channon had to go see Phillip. She had to make sure her love was ok. This was the heaviest her heart had felt for him in a long time! She couldn't leave him out there alone with only his thoughts for company.

The sun was burning hot as she walked through the orchard. She tried not to let her mind get too carried away at all the images of the previous night. After a few moments, of walking in silence Channon seen Phillip standing a few feet away with his back facing her. She walked to him quietly gently placing her hand on his back. He didn't move instead his attention seemed to be focused on bitter Penny who was tied to a tree snapping and growling at then. Her usual happy blue eyes were a glazed over color that only made the hideous expression on her face even more frightening. Channon turned her expression back to Phillip.

"Darlin?"

She whispered standing on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. Phillip pulled away not letting her touch him. Channon sighed trying not to feel too upset over his rejection.

"Phillip please come back to the house with me. Baby this isn't good for you or her. You know this isn't right."

Phillip spun around pushing Channon backwards making her tumble backwards falling hard on the ground. Normally he would be scooping her up making sure he hadn't hurt her. This time however he towered over her giving her the scariest glare she had ever seen on his handsome face.

"Get away from me and leave me alone."

Channon stood quickly walking away not about to say anything else to him. She didn't know what to say. For the moment she wasn't sure what she was to him anymore and she wasn't for sure if she cared. He wouldn't be pushing her around.

Over the next few weeks' things changed dramatically for everyone. Phillip hadn't said more than 6 words to everyone since Penny's death. He and Nick seemed to butt heads over what should happen to Penny. Nick thought she needed to be put down and Phillip wouldn't hear about it. Channon just stayed away from everyone. She seemed to go back to her numb cold reclusive self. Whenever she and Phillip were in the same room they wouldn't look at each other. She wouldn't give Phillip the time of day and for once he didn't seem to care.

One morning Phillip walked into the kitchen where everyone else sat looking quietly in opposite direcitons. No one could look each other in the eye for some reason. Phillip knew good and well they were all talking about him behind his back. Why wouldn't they? Hell they all probably thought he was crazy. In some ways Phillip actually agreed with them.

"Let's get out of here. This place is done."

Phillip said waiting for a response from someone. Brian and Nick just nodded without even putting up an argument. Channon didn't even look at him. Instead she looked at her feet not even blinking. Phillip sighed rolling his eyes walking out the door without another word. He didn't know what else to say. He felt guilty about his behavior toward Channon. They had just gotten to be in love again and now it was ruined.

After getting prepared to leave Channon stood quietly beside Nick. She didn't go to Phillip who was talking quietly to Penny. He didn't seem to care that the once little girl was trying to bite his face off. Instead he talked to her like she was still alive.

"Now baby stay close to daddy ok?"

Channon rolled her eyes looking at Nick who was doing the same thing. They exchanged quiet looks before walking into the woods. Nick had enough! He wanted to be away from Phillip for good. His friend was dead and this psycho took over. Phillip wasn't the man he wanted to keep his sister safe anymore.

The next few days seemed to pass without much excitement. For Channon it was just endless days of walking through the woods, killing bitters, and falling deeper into depression. Night time was the worst for her. She would lay in her sleeping bag watching Phillip when he kept watch. He seemed to be slipping further and further away from her. It was during this time she began to realize her man was gone. He didn't want her now. In some ways she didn't mind so much because she wouldn't be able to handle him being a straight up psycho. At the same time though she was dying for him to come to  
her and hold her close. She needed to feel his lips on hers and feel that comforting feeling she hadn't felt in years.

"Hey look there's a town up there."

Brian said quietly one day after walking in the 90 degree heat. Phillip frowned looking ahead. He would be foolish to let the group walk away from this. This could be the thing that saved them. His only concern was how to get Penny in there and keep her safe. Nick was whispering to Channon who was nodding quietly before walking to Brian repeating what Nick had told her. Phillip frowned. He didn't like seeing her this close to Brian. Over the past few days they seemed to be getting a lot closer then he would have liked. Nick looked at Phillip.

"You wanna check it out?"

Phillip nodded as he tied Penny to the nearest tree looking at her sadly. He couldn't handle seeing his little girl like this! It seemed to be making him more and more insane as days passed. Nick didn't say anything just watched him with Penny. Phillip frowned.

"What Nick? Just fucking say it!"

Channon frowned angrily looking at Phillip with hatefilled eyes.

"Back off Phillip and leave him alone."

Nick walked to his sister following behind her as they approached the town. A few guys with guns stood around what had to be the most poorly designed gates Nick had ever seen in his life. Their eyes locked on the group in front of them.

"Yall wanna come in?"

Nick shrugged,

"Sure why not. It's getting old wondering through the woods with bitters.

He shot phillip a dark look as the latino man holding a AR-15 looked at them with a smile.

"It aint so good here either pal."

Channon frowned,

"Cant be that bad."

The man looked at Channon with a smile. He didn't say anything for a moment noticing the almost furious expression on her face.

"Look all I meant by that was we have some egotistical national guard guys taking over here. It's not that pretty for women"

Channon rolled her eyes,

"Please I am not afraid of some egotistical asshole. I'm used to it."

The man nodded. He dropped the concerned expression on his face obviously getting that Channon was perfectly able to take care of herself.

"I'm Martinez."

Channon smiled,

"Channon."

Martinez smiled looking at her group that all seemed to be on different pages which made him wonder how they had survived this long.

"Well welcome to Woodbury."

The next few weeks in Woodbury were long for everyone. Channon kept herself busy so she wouldn't be thinking about Phillip seemed to be avoiding everyone. He was still spending most of days with Penny which was disturbing everyone.

One night Channon was awoken by Nick and Phillip arguing like they did most nights now accept this argument seemed more intense. Channon frowned snuggling against her pillow trying to go back to sleep but the moment Nick mentioned her name she was interested.

"Look what you are doing to Channon Phillip! You get her to love and trust you again and you are just killing her! You are literally killing her Phillip! She's dead inside and it's your entire fault! She needs you and all you do is push her away! You need to realize Penny doesn't deserve this! You are keeping her soul from going where it should be!"

Channon quickly got out of bed and walked into the living room where Nick and Phillip stood nose to nose screaming random obscenities at each other. Brian sat looking at the two not sure of what to do or say. The worry in his eyes was evident as he met Channon's worried expression.

"You better stay out of my fucking business Nick."

Phillip said icily. Nick shook his head.

"When it concerns my sister I make it my business and I don't want you anywhere near her! She's off limits for you."

The next few moments seemed to be moving in slow motion as Phillip took his revolver out shooting a round through Nick's skull. Channon screamed trying to run to her brother but Brian caught her in enough time. He looked at Phillip with horrified eyes.

"PHILLIP WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

Brian yelled having to hold Channon back as she yelled for him to let her go.

"Channon he's gone."

Brian said sadly as Channon wiggled away from him. She got to Phillip before he could move to catch her and slapped him across the face. Phillip looked ready to knock her backwards but he didn't he just glared at her angrily. Channon shook her head,

"I'm done! I'm gone! I can't believe this!"

She turned walking away from Phillip grabbing Brian's arm,

"Come one Brian we are getting out of here."

She threw some of their things in a bag before basically dragging Brian out of the apartment ignoring Phillip who only glared at her. Brian didn't know what to say as he walked beside Channon. Phillip had tore out of the apartment and had Channon in his arms not letting her move.

"You and that pussy aren't going anywhere!"

Channon frowned,

"You let go of me right now! I'm done Phillip. We don't have any ties anymore. You've pushed me away this is all your fault not mine!"

Phillip let her go his face showed nothing but shock as Channon and Brian walked away.

"Where are we going?"

Brian asked in a nervous voice. He wasn't for sure what was going on or which side he would take. There was no way in hell that he would let this girl go running through the woods by herself. Sure he wasn't Phillip. He could never be that kind of man but he would step up and keep his friend safe.

Channon frowned. At the moment she didn't care where she was going. She wanted a new life. Letting go of Phillip for good had to be number one.

"I don't know Brian but it is going to be one hell of an adventure!"

(Part 2 coming soon)


End file.
